Elizabeth Gathian
Elizabeth "The Demon" Gathian was the oldest daughter of King Oriathon V of Haleglar. She was close with her brother Maximian during her younger years. For her sixteenth birthday, she went on one of the voyages of exploration in the Calaran Ocean but never returned to Haleglar. Instead she ended up on Calzon and later on the ship of Vane the Butcher, whom she eventually became the partner of. Elizabeth became involved during the War of the Calaran Ocean and during that time renounced her family name and was forever afterward referred to only as Elizabeth the Demon. She remained in Calzon Sea for years even after the pirates were forced to abandon Crystal Cove, continuing to fight the growing power of the Coderite Empire even during changing times. She later returned to Haleglar to see her family again and to bring revenge to her father for his role in the fall of Crystal Cove and his assassination attempts against her. This led her to participate in the Aethordraan War for Independence until 1856, when she was killed by royal guard Imerond Freeor. Information Born: Sixthus 16, 1832; Aberdeen. Died: 1856; Vorrond, Aethordraa. Family: Oriathon V (father), Mistelle Abaranda (mother), Tarogon I (brother), Maximian Gathian (brother), Elise Gathian (sister), Darian Gathian (brother), nine other siblings. Race: Halglaran Hometown: Aberdeen, Crystal Cove. Occupation: Princess of Haleglar (revoked 1849), pirate (1848-1853), pirate captain (1851-1853), revolutionary (1853-1856) Hair: Dark brown. Biography Palace Life Adolescence As a teenager, Elizabeth fought more against her various authorities but was ultimately submissive to Mima and the others. She became even closer to Maximian and spent any mutual free time with him, often discussing their responsibilities and complaining about all that was expected of them. They were also subjected to the superior attitude of Tarogon, now sixteen, who lost no opportunity to flaunt his position of adult prince and heir apparent. Responsibilities Elizabeth's teen years were filled with academic work, covering all subjects seen in classrooms, as well as advanced geography, politics, history, and social affairs. On top of this, once she turned fifteen, Elizabeth was given special sessions in which was she taught what her expectations were as an adult daughter of the king, chief among those being marriage. Seafaring and Calzon Elizabeth the Demon After Crystal Cove Return to Haleglar Darian and the Diamond Isles Palace Intrigue Elizabeth the Revolutionary Return to Haleglar (OUTDATED) In 1854, Vane was killed and the Smasher brought to the bottom of Calzon Sea. With the Costaratan Navy growing ever larger and more advanced and the ports of Calzon and Kerison achieving even greater garrisons, Elizabeth and Rosemary decided it was time to leave Calzon Sea behind in hopes of finding some success elsewhere. They sailed to the Diamond Isles but found little easy prey there and ended up stranded in a small port. There Elizabeth encountered her brother Milton, whom she eventually followed back to Haleglar, where Elizabeth hoped there would be greater opportunities for the pirates, that she would have a chance to see Maximian and her mother again, and most importantly to exact revenge on Oriathon. Palace Encounters Elizabeth reunited with Maximian in his hometown of Elizabethston and he took her to the palace, worried that Milton might inform Oriathon of Elizabeth's presence in Haleglar. There Elizabeth spoke to her mother again before being interrupted by Oriathon. After a heated argument, Elizabeth fled the palace but not before making an attempt on her father's life, which was foiled by Imerond. After getting out of Aberdeen, Elizabeth made her way back to Maximian in Elizabethston Joining the Civil War By now it had become clear that all Elizabeth cared about, now that she was back in Haleglar, was revenge on Oriathon, so much so that she would even abandon her brother and closest friends. She told the pirates she felt that she should never have become their leader and that she would eventually go west, where unrest against Oriathon was brewing. The devastated remnants of the pirates split up, with Alfonso and Darrin going back to Kerizin while Rosemary and Ann continued sailing on in hopes of finding fruitful waters.. Elizabeth spent two years with her sister Elise in Eiphtor, biding her time until an opportunity arose to oppose her father. While Elise did not agree with Elizabeth's motives, she did not try to convince Elizabeth to let go as Maximian had. In 1857 Elizabeth left for Oevith after hearing the city had thrown off Halglaran rule. In 1858 Elizabeth was on the Vorrond Front when news leaked that Oriathon would be staying in nearby Kivarrmin to supervise the defense of Zoraa. She determined to make her move on Oriathon now, but learned too late that it was not actually Oriathon, but Tarogon posing as his father. Elizabeth was killed by Tarogon's personal bodyguard, none other than Imerond Freeor. Category:Humans Category:People Category:Ateroven Category:Gathian Family Category:Calzon Sea